


The Game

by Angst_Hoe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Hoe/pseuds/Angst_Hoe
Summary: As an FBI agent, Spencer Reid has a lot of enemies. When someone with a grudge against the boy genius decides its time to even the score, what will happen to Spencer in the process?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

Spencer woke up in a dark room, with a single light dangling from the ceiling. There were pools of water everywhere, and he could hear rats scurrying in various corners. He tried to lift himself off the ground but his body strongly protested. It felt like he had been hit by a train, and then a car, and then another train. He was blinking, trying to adjust to the lack of light in the musty room when he heard footsteps. “Would you look at that, you’re finally awake!” Spencer tried to strain his neck to see who was speaking to him, but once again was met with only searing pain as he cried out. “Be careful, you put up quite a fight. I had to knock you out and I can’t imagine you’re in the best shape right now. Just be slow.” Spencer didn’t want to listen to whoever this was, but unfortunately they were right, he couldn't move fast, he had to slow down. “Alright Doctor Spencer Reid, let’s talk about what’s going to happen here. When you start feeling better in a few hours, I’m going to go ahead and prop up that chair of yours...” so that’s why I can’t move, Spencer thought to himself as his captor continued, “...and I’m going to turn on my little camcorder. You’re going to help me put on a show for the FBI!”   
“What kind of show?” Spencer croaked out, then coughed. His captor laughed at his struggle to speak.   
“It’s going to be fun. I’m going to ask you some questions. If you lie, I’m going to electrocute you! I’m sure you've noticed how damp my basement is, so that will be super fun. If you tell the truth, which I suggest by the way, then you’ll get what I call the ‘feel good surprise’.” His captor seemed to be having fun, this was definitely a game to him. Spencer was slowly beginning to piece together a profile.   
“So, what do I call you then? Can I at least know your name?”  
His captor chuckled, “I suppose I can tell you a name to call me by…” Very clever phrasing, Spencer thought, now I will have no idea if that’s his real name. “Call me Judas. Yes, I think that’s fitting.” Judas smirked.   
“What questions will you be asking me? I’m assuming you’re broadcasting my answers to my team.”  
“Ooh, you are good! All in due time Spencer, all in due time.” Spencer groaned, his head was spinning. He passed out, for who knows how long, and woke up to the sight of Judas standing right in front of him, a camcorder propped up behind him. At least I’m not on the ground anymore, Spencer thought to himself as Judas moved behind the camera’s view. “Show time Spencer Reid!” He tried to yell, but was muffled. It wasn’t until now Spencer noticed the gag around his mouth. He tried to see what else he hadn't noticed; his hands were tied behind him, legs bound at the knees and ankles, a gag around his mouth, his feet were bare, and his shirt was gone. He was left wearing only his boxers. How did it take me so long to realize that I am basically naked… The camera light turned green. Spencer stared into the light as Judas began to laugh. Showtime.


	2. Quantico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has been taken, and the team is about to get an unwelcome wake up call.

The team had been called in at the ungodly hour of 3 AM. Everyone had received the same urgent text message from Hotch: “Get to Quantico immediately. SOS.” Garcia came stumbling in holding her laptop and a large iced coffee, Rossi looked as good as always, JJ looked tired yet flawless, Emily also sauntered in with coffee in hand, and Morgan strolled in last, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
“Hotch, what are we doing here?” Morgan asked his team lead. Hotch looked incredibly concerned. For what seemed like the first time, he couldn’t make eye contact with anyone in the circle. He pointed to Garcia and a video was posted to the screen.  
“I received a link an hour ago to this live stream video. The message with it read: Tune in at 3:30, or he dies. I sent the text for everyone to come in about 15 minutes ago and the only person who has not yet arrived is Reid. He isn’t answering his phone. I think he might be who we are about to watch.”  
“Oh my god.” JJ covered her mouth. This was just like Tobias Hankle all those years before.   
“Kid.” Morgan covered his face with his hands before reaching to call Reid’s number, praying he was just sleeping. The team waited the last 15 minutes in agony before the screen flashed and slowly came into focus. It was a dark, damp room with a single light hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the screen was Reid; gagged, beaten, bruised, and barely clothed. A series of gasps were heard in the room as Judas began to speak, although they couldn’t see him.  
“Hello agents. I’m sure you’re all eagerly awaiting to hear what’s going on. You see, your boy-genius here is going to play a game with me. I’m going to ask him a question, if he lies, he gets electrocuted. Oh no! But don’t worry, because if he tells the truth, I'm going to give him a special surprise. You don’t get to see the special surprise, but don’t worry, you'll still be able to hear him. I know how anxious you guys get. I’m your host, Judas, let’s start, what do you say Spencer?” Spencer looked up over the camera, eyes pleading. “Oh, silly me, you can’t talk!” Judas walked over, back to the camera, and carefully removed Spencer’s gag. “Okay. Let’s get started. I’ll start with one that shouldn’t be too hard. A’hem, Spencer, have you ever self harmed?” The room gasped again, Spencer surely would have told them if he had. They saw Spencer look to the camera, and back up to Judas.   
“Please, don’t make me do this.”  
“Now Spencer, you remember what happens if you lie, so I would suggest you tell everyone the truth. Look at the camera and tell them, Spencer.” Spencer looked at the camera, and sighed as he looked down at the ground. “Look at them Spencer!” Startled, Spencer looked back up at the camera.  
“Yes, yes I have self harmed. I was a child prodigy in public school who was bullied everyday.” The team looked around, trying to piece together if anyone had known.   
“Oh Spencer, was that the whole truth, or is there anything else you would like to share with the group?”  
“That’s all.” Spencer said through gritted teeth.  
“Bzzzt. Wrong answer. Sorry team, you’re boy genius decided to lie. The correct answer was: Yes, I self-harmed in grade school, and started again when I first joined the bureau due to the pressure of the job.” Spencer strained against his restraints, glaring at Judas, trying to fight his way out of the situation.  
“Oh my god, he always wears long sleeves.” Garcia mumbled as the team watched fear spread across the young agent’s face. He stared at the camera and suddenly looked like the young Spencer who had just joined the FBI.   
“As promised, you won’t see Spencer’s punishment, but you will hear him. I can’t go killing him just yet can I?” The screen turned black as the buzz of electricity was heard, and not shortly after, Spencer Reid screaming in pain. JJ started to cry as she heard her best friend get electrocuted. Morgan placed his hands over his ears. The screen buzzed back to life, and Spencer was seen heaving in the center, with three electrical burns across his chest and tears streaming down his face. “We will see you all again soon, 15 minutes to be exact.” And the screen went back to black.   
“What do we do, Hotch?” JJ desperately questioned.


	3. Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first punishment, Spencer is faced with 2 more questions neither of which he is ready to answer.

Although there was only one small light in the basement, Spencer was overwhelmed by the brightness. His head was pulsing, and his eyes couldn’t focus. From behind him Spencer heard Judas chuckle. “Aw, you didn’t like my punishment?”  
“That wasn’t necessary Judas, just-just tell me what you want.”  
Judas laughed, “You can’t give me what I want. Your team made me suffer, so, now you have to suffer. Quite simple actually.” He was slowly pacing around Spencer’s chair, rolling the exposed wire between his gloved hands.  
“Whatever it was, I’m sure we can-” Spencer was cut off by a slap to his face. He cried out as his face slowly turned crimson.   
“Shut up!” And Spencer did. For 15 minutes they sat in silence. Judas began setting up the camcorder again, “Now remember, the body can only handle so many burns, so if I were you, I would tell the truth from now on.” Spencer nodded, and the light turned green. “Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen! Let’s keep getting to know Spencer Reid shall we? Alright Spencer, I’m not going to be as nice this time around, as I’m sure your team can see, you’ve put me in a bit of a bad mood. So, let’s get started. This round, you will have to answer 2 questions. First Question: When was the last time you used the Dilaudid you hide in your copy of 1984?”  
Spencer gulped, and looked nervously at the camera as he began to sweat. “Uh, um-” Judas turned the electric cord back on, and Spencer could hear the electricity humming through it. “I used it last weekend. I haven’t used it in a really long t-time, a-actually, but we had finished such a horrible case, I started having flashbacks of Tobias and I just needed it. I’m sorry guys, I’m so, so s-sorry.” Spencer flinched as Judas raised a threatening hand. He laughed at Spencer’s fear.  
“Very good, Doctor. Very good. Now, let’s answer a harder question. Spencer Reid, are you a dirty faggot?”  
Spencer’s mouth gaped open wide in shock, quickly gaining his composure, he spat, “Screw you.” Spencer had never told anyone about his love interests. He had only had negative reactions in the past, besides, he was weird enough as it was. He didn’t need Morgan harping on him about being gay. Even if the team received the news well, which he was almost sure they would, he didn’t need them to know everything about his personal life. He practically lived with the team, he wanted at least one thing for himself. How Judas knew, Reid had no idea.   
“I don’t think that was an answer, Spencer.” Judas smiled, he knew he took him by surprise, and he was quite pleased with it.   
“I-uh n-no, I’m not.” Spencer replied. He looked at Judas in the eyes and was met with fury.   
“You dirty scumbag liar! In about 5 minutes, your team will be receiving an email with some, well, some explicit pictures of you and your last partner. We can stop those from being sent; however, if you just tell the truth...” Judas cocked his head, staring straight into Spencer’s eyes. Spencer looked at the ground, why is he so insistent on this truth? Why is he torturing me with this? Judas stepped back behind the camera, “Tell them Spencer. Now.”  
Spencer reluctantly looked back into the camera. “Yes,” he whispered, “yes, I am gay.”   
“Now, was that so hard?” Judas smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters will be a bit shorter, I really like a fast paced story and shorter chapters accomplish that well imo.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reacts to Spencer's last 2 questions, and, unfortunately, hear what his reward for honestly will be.

“Now was that so hard?” Spencer looked ashamed, embarrassed, and terrified. JJ spoke first, “He has to say whatever he wants. If I hear anyone ever say anything about this to Spencer, I swear to God-”   
“JJ,” Morgan spoke, knowing she was most likely referring to him, “no one is going to give the kid a hard time. I can’t imagine what he’s feeling right now.” Judas began speaking again.   
“Now, I told everyone when Spencer tells the truth he gets a special surprise. Don’t worry, you don’t have to watch. Just listen. The little faggot will love this.” Judas’s tone had changed. The room was silent as the screen turned black again.   
“The way he said ‘faggot’...” JJ began, wincing, “Is this actually just another punishment?” Her question was answered very soon after it was asked as the room heard Spencer scream.   
“What are you doing? Stop, please, no, stop.”  
“C’mon faggot, you must love this.”  
“Please, no…” Spencer grew quiet, trying to hide his emotions from his team as Judas assaulted him in the dark basement. The team could hear his whimpers, and Morgan threw his files on the table. He stood and walked out into the hall, rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm himself down before he punched a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I'll be posting more than one chapter at once. This is just how I like to divide the story up :)


	5. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets "rewarded" for telling Judas the truth.

When the camera was covered, Spencer had no idea what his ‘special surprise’ was going to be. Judas started to walk over to him, and Spencer strained as much as possible away from his captor. Judas slowly traced his fingers up Spencer’s arm and down his other arm. His hands were freezing, and Spencer didn’t like where this seemed to be going. As his fingers grazed down his right arm, they eventually found their way to the hem of Spencer’s boxers.   
“What are you doing?” Spencer pleaded. Judas just smiled as he slowly began lowering his boxers. “Stop, please, no, stop.”  
“C’mon faggot,” Judas growled, “you must love this.” He pulled the boxers down as far as they would go as he knelt on his knees in front of Reid.   
“Please, no…” Spencer begged one last time, but there was no stopping him. Spencer tried to take it, this, sexual assault, was unfortunately common among unsubs’ profiles. He could get through this, but knowing his team was listening? Not only was he forced to come out to them, but now they were listening to Judas’s moans as he went down on Reid. Spencer started to cry, he wasn’t sobbing, but his tears started to quietly fall down his face and pool onto the damp floor. He tried to distract his mind from what was happening below him with various facts and figures. Virginia's population? 8.5 million. Texas? 28.7 million. He rambled through the various states for three minutes before his torcher was over. His boxers were replaced by a smirking and Judas, and spencer spit at his face. Jadus laughed, wiped his face, then uncovered the camcorder.  
“Welcome back agents, I told you that would be a fun surprise, didn’t I?”  
“Screw you,” Spencer growled, “Judas, we can stop this. My friends will give you whatever you want, but please let me go.”   
“Shut up!” Judas punched Spencer right in the jaw, Spencer turned and spat out blood. “You faggot! You liar! You helpless basket case! You druggy! You don’t know anything that’s going on here. You know nothing. You and your friends humiliated me, so now you’re paying for it.”  
“Yeah,” Spencer chuckled, “I’m the basket case.” Judas exploded with fury, yelling every obscenity he could conjure as he beat Spencer Reid on camera for his whole team to see.


	6. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team can only watch as Spencer's captor beats him black and blue, helpless as their youngest agent has to face even more questions and threats. There is only so much Spencer is willing to share, and what he is forced to remember may break him.

The team watched as Judas exploded on Reid. When he finally calmed and stepped back behind the camera, Spencer was in horrible shape. His chest was heaving, he had bruises and marks all over his body, and his mouth was dripping blood. He was staring at Judas, probably trying to assert dominance over the fragile unsub, when Judas began speaking again.  
“Now, I’m sure all your friends at Quantico are quite upset that I just beat you in front of them, and we can’t forget your surprise.” Spencer shuddered thinking back a few minutes, and Judas laughed. “See FBI? Your poor boy-genius is traumatized! He couldn’t handle a real man like me.” Spencer stared at the ground, trying to erase the memory. The team felt awful watching him in his lowest moment, but they had no other choice. “Because our good doctor handled his surprise like such a good boy,” Spencer spit more blood on the floor, “I’m going to give everyone a hint as to where he is.” And just as he finished talking, the camera began to shake and the sound of a train was heard overhead. “Right on time. Okay Spencer, let's play more!”  
“So no, no break this time?” Spencer whimpered.   
“Nope, not this time. Okay, so we all know you’re a dirty little faggot, who was your last partner?”  
“His, his uh his name was Jonathan March. He was great. I really liked him, but it didn’t end up working out.”   
“Very good Spencer, be honest are you just telling the truth because you loved your surprise so much?” Spencer shook his head slowly, pleading for Judas to not touch him ever again. “Now that wouldn’t be any fun, would it guys?” The team watched helplessly as Spencer suffered.   
“Garcia, search Jonathan March, I think that may have been a clue.”  
“Yes sir, my hands are on fire, I will get you everything about Jonathan March.” Her hands typed faster than ever before. “Hang in there boy genius. Hang in there.” As Garcia typed, Judas continued harassing Reid.   
“Okay Spencer, one more before we take a break: did you have any relationships while you were in prison? Oh, and by the way, your stay in prison is my favorite thing to talk about.”   
Spencer shuddered thinking back to prison. Through gritted teeth he answered, “Yes, my ‘friend’ that was murdered in front of me, he was more than a friend.”   
“Now Spencer, that’s not everything is it?” Spencer glared up at Judas, how does he know?   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“C’mon Spencer everyone knows rumors about what happens in prison, and the prison showers?” Judas smiles as Spencer’s eyes grew wide. He stared at the camera and back at Judas.   
“Don’t make me answer this one. I’ll do anything else, but I won’t talk about this.”  
“Spencer, if you don’t tell them, I’m going to have to electrocute you. I don’t enjoy that as much as your reward, so I’ll probably just have to kill you the next time I electrocute you.” And Judas frowned, almost comically. “Or maybe I’ll just tip your chair over in one of those puddles, and put the cord with you, how does that sound?”  
Spencer shuddered at the thought, “Okay, okay.”  
“Tell them Spencer not me.”  
The room was in silence, no one had really talked to Reid about his prison time except for JJ, and she knew he was holding something back, she just didn’t have the heart to ask him. Maybe if he had already told me, JJ thought, he wouldn’t be so afraid right now. She shook her head as Spencer stumbled through his confession.   
Spencer looked directly into the camera and took a deep breath, “There were a lot of prison gangs. If you go against one, they usually have a punishment waiting for you. Everyone is most vulnerable in the showers, that’s why I tried to use the showers as little as possible, but they are required. You know the saying: ‘don’t drop the soap’?” Spencer paused to laugh a little bit. “Really, it’s, uh, it’s funny because it’s true.” He tried to give his team a little half smile, doing anything he could to tell them that he would survive this. “One of the gangs found out I was FBI, and, as it turns out, I had arrested one of the leaders of the gang. So, the next time I showered they were waiting for me.”  
“What did they do Spencer?”  
“I’m sure my team has concluded what happened based on what I have already told them.” That's when Judas clicked the cords together, spraying sparks. “Judas let’s not do anything we might regret.” Judas moved behind him, pulling his hair back, and threatening his exposed neck with the cord. Spencer couldn’t help but notice how disorganized Judas was. He was using electrocution and sexual torture, and he wasn’t consistent on punishment, reward, any of this. This guy had no idea what he wanted to do with Spencer which may keep him alive longer as long as he plays the game.   
“Tell them everything, Spencer. If you don't, I will kill you right now.”  
“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll tell them everything.” Spencer looked back at the camera, hoping they were piecing together as much of a profile as he was. “They all, the whole gang, took turns with me.” Judas moved the cord pulsing with electricity closer to Spencer’s neck. “Jesus, okay, they all took turns raping me. They must have paid the guard not to come in, I couldn't even call for help since my mouth was, um, preoccupied. I’m sure that was by design.”   
“Preoccupied with what?” Judas smirked. Finally, Reid was cooperating as he should.  
“The members were t-taking turns two at a time. One assaulting me from behind, and one assaulting my mouth. Is that graphic enough for you, Judas?”  
“Very good Spencer, very good.” Judas removed the cord from his neck, and moved back behind the camera. Of course Spencer didn't want to tell his team about every awful thing that has happened to him, but he had no other choice. As the time wore on, it was getting easier to tell these ‘truths’; the bitter taste of memories was beginning to subside, and he started to regain faith in his safe arrival back to quantico.   
JJ was in tears again, Garcia was crying quietly while typing furiously on her computer, Morgan had his head in his hands, and Rossi was staring at the ground. “The kid never told me. I mean, I understand, just, damn.” Morgan was standing now, pacing around the room. “Babygirl, tell me you’ve got something.”   
“Yeah I have Jonathan’s address. It seems like he is who Reid said he was.”  
“Okay, JJ, Morgan, go to his address and ask him about Reid. Find out if anyone was following them around. This guy had to get his info from somewhere and not everything is in Reids personnel file.” JJ and Morgan rushed out of the room. “I don’t know how much time we have left.” Rossi nodded.   
“Oh god.” Emily mumbled, and the screen went dead.


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera is off, and now it's time for Spencer to profile to save his life.

“Did I tell them enough? Was that good?” Spencer asked as Judas slowly covered the camera.   
“That was good. I’m going to stop being so patient soon, so you’re little tricks to get around saying what I already know aren't going to work.”  
“Did you take me because I was the one who wronged you, or because of Tobias Hankle?”  
“I took you because you’re the agent who interviewed me. I’m broadcasting this and treating you like this because of Hankle.”  
“We interviewed you?”  
Judas began pacing, he was twirling a knife around in his hands. “Yep, you used my statement to put my brother in jail against my will. He knows it was my statement. I didn't want him to go to jail! That was your fault. Now he’s dead.” Judas threw the knife at the wall with a loud bang, then slowly sauntered over to remove it from the wall. “My brother, my hero, was raped to death by a gang in the showers.” He smirked at Spencer, thinking back to his last confession. Through gritted teeth, he continued, “You don't understand the pain I went through when I got the news. He died there like an animal! So, now, you’ll die here like an animal too.” He chuckled, “I just need to figure out exactly how to kill you. Once I do, and I’ve humiliated you in front of your team enough, ruining your reputation, I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable. I promise you that, believe me.” He took the knife and ran it up Spencer’s jaw, drawing a thin sliver of blood.  
“Oh.” After that Spencer shut up, and tried to piece together a profile to save him. Spencer couldn’t figure out if this unsub was dealing with internalized homophobia, or if he was just homophobic. Based on the fact that his ‘reward’ was Judas getting him off, he assumed that meant Judas might have some sort of romantic attraction to him. Maybe he was gay, and was just unable to accept it. He was just waiting for the next round, praying his colleagues would talk to Jonathan March. It was his only way out.   
Judas began to laugh, loudly. “I just thought of your perfect death, Doctor Spencer Reid.” He smiled at the young agent, now shivering in his chair. “How does a dilaudid overdose sound? Isn't that perfect?” He laughed harder, then walked up the stairs, leaving Spencer alone.  
Of course he’s going to give me dilaudid, he thought to himself. He tried to escape from his bounds, but the rope Judas used was unbreakable and there was no way he could maneuver out of it. Besides, even if he did, there was no way to know where he really was. He knew he was by train tracks, but there were so many trains in the US, and if Spencer wasn’t in such bad shape he could be estimating exactly how many train tracks there were.   
Judas came back, this time with a bottle and syringe. “Let’s help you feel a bit better, shall we?” He laughed again, “Don’t worry, it isn't quite time for the big finale. This is just to get you through until the next show.” He smiled as he injected the drug. Spencer shook for a moment, feeling the dilaudid course through his veins, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! This is just the arrangement of the chapters that feels right to me. :)


	8. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Morgan follow up a lead.

By now it was 5 am, JJ and Morgan were praying that Jonathan was home, and that he would answer the door at this hour. Morgan knocked, “Jonathan March, FBI, answer your door. This is an urgent matter regarding Doctor Spencer Reid.” Silence. Morgan knocked again, louder this time. “Jonathan, Spencer’s life is on the line, answer your door.” They heard a few footsteps, silence, and then the door creaked open slowly. A tall lanky man stood in front of them. His hair was matted of sleep, his eyes squinting, and he was wearing a ruby red robe and black slippers. He rubbed his eyes as he took in the two agents standing in front of him at 5 in the morning.   
“I’m Jonathan, you said it’s about Spencer Reid?”  
“Yes, Spencer has been abducted and we were hoping you could help us find him.”  
“Spencer’s been abducted?” The man’s eyes suddenly seemed very awake. He looked down at the ground, and began wheezing. Between breaths he choked out, “Excuse me one moment, come in.” and ran off to his kitchen. After a few puffs of his inhaler, he was breathing fine enough to answer their questions.  
“Jonathan, we have become aware of you and Spencer’s, uh, relationship, and we were hoping you had any info that could help us find him. Was he being followed ever? Did he seem paranoid in public? Did you notice anyone following you two?”  
“So, Spencer finally told you guys, huh? Good for him, he was so terrified you would find out.”   
“I’m sorry, did he ever say why he was scared to tell us? We kind of found out in the worst circumstances imaginable.” JJ finally spoke to him.   
“Uh, yeah, he already felt so weird being so young at the bureau. You know his whole life has been filled with bullies and people underestimating him. He was so nervous that if his team found out he was gay too, it would be too odd to handle. I tried to convince him that being queer was nothing to be ashamed about, plus he does like girls too, so. But the poor guy was so paranoid either y’all wouldn’t understand, or you wouldn’t support him even though I think logically he knew you guys wouldn’t care. He’s so anxious, and he has PTSD from any number of things he’s been through, I didn’t push him to tell anyone. That’s up to whoever is coming out, you should never force that.” JJ nodded, her heart hurting for her best friend. Who knows what that psycho is doing to him right now.   
“Does Spencer have any male exes?” Morgan chimed in.   
“Uh, yeah, one guy, I think his name was Jacob? Their relationship ended badly, Jacob was convinced Spencer was cheating on him, but he was just working a lot. I mean, you guys are agents, you know how it is.”  
“That might explain the name ‘Judas’.” Morgan expressed.   
“Wait, did you just say Judas?”   
“Yeah, the guy who took Spencer is calling himself Judas, it’s most likely not his real name though.”  
“Spencer started getting some letters signed by a ‘Judas’ a few weeks before we broke up. He was threatening him with all of his secrets, the main one our relationship. but a few from when he went to prison. Spencer never told me for sure, but I’m pretty confident he broke it off with me because he was being blackmailed. He said one of the letters had pictures of us together, some explicit pictures, and he couldn’t risk them getting out. He had a full blown meltdown and then broke up with me.”  
“Do you have any of these letters? Or do you know where they are?”  
“I kept them. Spencer kept trying to throw them away, but I figured if Judas ever got violent they would be good evidence. I’ll go grab them for you, and I know you have to look at the pictures for clues and whatever, just maybe tell Spencer you didn’t see them? I know those freaked him out the most.” And with that, Jonathan disappeared into his room to dig out the Judas letters.   
“Morgan, I feel horrible looking at those pictures.”  
“I know, JJ, but it’s necessary. The kid will understand.” Jonathan entered the room and set 12 letters down in front of them, the 12th letter being stuffed with photos. “There are 12 letters?”  
“Yeah, he sent 12 and the 12th one broke Spencer. He actually got that one yesterday, the day he broke it off. He stormed out of the apartment, I assumed he was heading back to his place. I was nervous he was going to do dilaudid, that’s why I stopped by last night around midnight, but he wasn’t there.”  
“When did he storm off?” JJ asked, urgently.  
“He stormed off around 9:30? He got the letter around 5.”  
“We have to go check his apartment’s security cameras. Our unsub probably got him while he was using.” Morgan stood, letters in hand. “Thank you Jonathan, and we will update you when we know more about Spencer’s whereabouts.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be here if you have any more questions, and here’s my number.” He handed them a card; ‘Jonathan March, Private Investigator. 202-409-5675’.   
“Oh one more question, before we go through these letters ourselves, did Judas ever mention a train track? Or a train station?”  
“Um, no, I don’t remember anything about a train. But, Spencer and I had a date once at a train station not too far from here. It’s abandoned. We had a picnic there and watched documentaries. It was really sweet, he had us leave early though because he felt like we were being watched. I was sure we were alone, but he was freaked out. It made sense with the letters and all.” Morgan and JJ looked at each other, and raced out to the car.


	9. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes to, but he finds someone else instead of Judas.

Spencer came to, sitting upright in his chair. His bonds seemed tighter than before. In the corner he saw a tall figure leaning over a table. “Hey,” he managed to croak, but speaking was difficult, “Hey! Judas! I remember your letters. I’m sorry that I used your statement against your brother, and I’m sorry he died, especially the way he did. But, Judas, these restraints are really tight and I think they might be cutting off the blood to my hands. I won’t try to escape, I promise, but can you loosen them? I don’t want to lose my hands.”   
“Shut up, faggot.” The figure’s voice was gravelly, rough. It was deeper than Judas’ voice.   
“You’re not Judas.” He blinked a few times, trying to focus the room in front of him.  
“No, I’m not Judas, faggot.” Spencer rolled his eyes, Jesus, say ‘faggot’ one more time. “Judas had to go out to grab some supplies for you, so he left me in charge.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Peter. Won’t you shut up?” Spencer started looking around. His head felt better now, but he had the worst hangover feeling. He was still basically naked, and his burns across his chest were black and were starting to scab. Shit, he thought, I need a fucking doctor. Spencer heard a creaking above him, and looked up at the ceiling. There were wooden planks, and he could see someone walking around. There was a bit of light streaking through the cracks in the floorboards. He heard someone call Peter, and he walked up out of the basement. Spencer tried to start maneuvering out of his restraints, but, since he couldn't feel his hands it was even more difficult than before. He tried to inch his feet out, but that wasn’t working either. Fuck. He heard a creak, and then light flooded the room. Judas started walking down stairs into the room.   
“Well, what do we have here? I hear your restraints hurt too much?” Judas frowned sympathetically then broke out in laughter. “That’s so sad, but you're on drugs if you think I’m going to loosen them, oh wait. You are on drugs.” Peter and Judas laughed at that.   
“Judas, I can’t feel my hands.”  
“Aw poor baby, are you scared? Spencer it doesn’t matter, it’s almost showtime anyway.”  
“Almost showtime? How long was I out for? That was a long break.”  
“Aw, Peter you hear that? He thought we stopped doing shows while he was asleep. That’s cute.” If I was asleep, what was broadcasted?  
“What did you do to me in my sleep, Judas?”  
“Aw Spencer, you don’t remember? We had so much fun! Even Peter got in on a bit of fun. I wish I could see your teammates faces when they realized you were unconscious from dilaudid, and I was having so much with you. Of course, you were out and not talking so to prove you were alive we had to broadcast video, not just audio, but I’m sure you don’t mind, right?” Spencer slowly realized what had occurred during his dilaudid induced rest, and got sick right next to his chair. “Dammit, Spencer! That’s gross!” Spencer was heaving to the side. This was the worst of it. He was at least present before, he had a say in what was going to happen, or at least he tried to. But, passed out? Unconscious? What did I do to deserve this fresh hell? If my team doesn’t get here soon I’m going to have to let him kill me. I can’t survive through this much longer. “Okay, showtime!”


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera is back on, and Reid knows his time is running out. Will he be able to get the right message to his team before Judas decides the game is over?

The screen buzzed back to life as the team saw Spencer heaving over the side of his chair, fresh vomit pooled next to him.  
“Oh my god!” Emily exclaimed and covered her mouth. JJ and Morgan had checked out the train station about 30 minutes earlier, but the man there got incredibly upset at their presence and started demanding warrants. He was young, but also had a rifle and a ‘I will defend my property from anyone’ attitude. So, everyone was back at Quantico analyzing the images, trying to find enough evidence for a warrant to search the train station property. Now, however, they were interrupted by another ‘show’. Judas addressed the team once again after hours of radio silence.  
“Okay team! Are we ready for another exciting show? Lets recap: I’m going to ask Spencer a question; if he tells a lie, my friend Peter here is going to hurt him in a new exciting way every time! I know before I was electrocuting him, but that got boring. If Spencer tells the truth though, we will have fun with him instead. Okay, Spencer, are you ready?” Spencer’s head rolled up to meet the eyes of his captor. His eye was swollen from the abuse of the night before, his chest had three black burns, and he had various bruises all over his body.  
“I’m ready.” Spencer replied, the team was anxiously waiting for Judas' question. They were all more nervous now that Spencer’s will seemed to be deteriorating. He could only handle so much abuse from now on; they had to find him fast or he might not make it.  
“Okay Spencer first question: Did you mean to hurt those men in prison?”  
“No.”  
“C’mon now Spencer, no lies, or its the bad surprise.”  
“No, I didn't mean to hurt those men, It was an accident.” This question JJ knew the answer to, and she knew he was lying. Their last encounter with Cat Adams, Spencer had confessed to JJ how ashamed he felt after wanting to hurt those men. She assured him that he was still a good person, that she would’ve done the same thing, but it made since he might still feel insecure about it.  
“What are you doing, Spence?” She whispered under her breath.  
“I told you Spencer, I wasn’t going to be as patient with your answers. The correct answer was: Yes, prison changed me and I hurt those men on purpose. Peter.” Peter approached Spencer slowly with an incredibly long knife. Spencer tried to lean away from him, but could only pull back a few inches. The team watched as Peter sliced Spencer’s left arm from wrist to shoulder. Spencer cried out in pain and shock as blood started pouring down his arm and chest. His breathing was faster, and he was shaking. His teeth were gritted, and he was staring Judas down.  
“C’mon Spencer, you can do it.” Rossi silently cheered from the table.  
“Judas, you don’t have to do this. Call my team back, and we will settle this.”  
“Did Spencer just say call us back?” JJ and Morgan stood up, looking at Hotch, waiting for his approval.  
“You two, go!” JJ and Morgan rushed out of the office, and hightailed it to the train station.  
“Okay Spencer, what did Tobias Hankle do to you while you were in his captivity?”  
“His father’s personality tortured me, his angel’s personality threatened me with death, and Tobias gave me Dilaudid to help me escape the pain of the other two personalities.”  
“How did his Father torture you, Spencer?” Spencer swallowed, and looked down at his arm. He was bleeding a lot, and if he was cut again he might bleed out and go into shock. If he was just getting electrocuted, he would lie again, but now he wasn’t so sure how many more lies he could survive.  
“His father beat me, placed my feet in fire, had me dig my own grave, and he also assaulted me. Like you. Are you happy?”  
“I’m very happy Spencer. For those watching at home, that is what we like to call the truth. So Spencer gets a Happy surprise.” Hotch shook his head waiting for the screen to turn black, but it didn’t.  
“Wait, isn’t he going to cover the camera and just leave audio? Why can we still see Spencer?” Garcia was typing away furiously trying to shut down the streaming before Spencer was hurt any further, but Judas was good, too good and her typing wasn’t fast enough.  
“Judas, aren’t you going to cover the camera? Right, you cover the camera, right?”  
Judas laughed, “Yeah, but times have changed, and I was getting bored remember? So, I changed the rules and now your team has to watch. Peter here is very good at this part of the show. Aren’t you Peter?” Peter nodded while smiling. Spencer smiled back at him, and started shaking his head. He looked at the camera, terrified.  
“I thought you were the one that liked me Judas? I thought we had something.”  
“What did you just say faggot?”  
“I mean you did such a good job the last time you surprised me, I just assumed we had something. I assumed you liked me Judas. That’s what all the letters were for? I mean sure you’re angry about your brother, so I must be punished, but it wasn’t all for pain right? Some of it was for pleasure?”  
“There you go, Reid, throw him off balance.” Hotch was supporting from Quantico, praying that JJ and Morgan were close. If they didn’t get there soon, he was going to see Reid murdered live.  
“I would strongly advise you shut your mouth you faggot! Shut your mouth!” Judas raised his arm to slap him across the face, PEter standing knife ready behind him. Before Reid was hurt again, they heard footsteps above them. “Dammit! You faggot, you ruined everything!”  
“Guys! Guys! I’m down here!” The footsteps started running faster, and not soon after, JJ and Morgan came down into the basement guns pointed at Judas and Peter.  
“Hands in the air! Don’t move!” Two backup officers came in and arrested Judas and Peter while Morgan and JJ untied Reid from his chair and gave him some spare clothes. Once he was mostly covered, they took him out of the basement and quickly into the ambulance. Morgan was with Reid in the ambulance while JJ drove right behind them on their way to the hospital. Reid was plugged into almost every machine, Morgan was terrified, asking every EMT for reassurance that Reid was going to be okay. Reid grabbed onto Morgans arm, “Morgan…”  
“Hey kid! Hey! You’re going to be just fine man, don’t worry, you're going to be fine man!” Spencer’s hand grasped Morgan tighter as he signaled for him to come down to his level.  
“Thank you for finding me.” A tear slipped down Reid’s face, as his breathing grew even more labored. Morgan wished he could hug him, but he couldn’t get through all of the wires and tubes.  
“Hey man, don’t worry. You’re okay, you’re okay.” He placed a hand on his forehead, and continued holding his best friend’s hand. They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later, and Reid was rushed into surgery to fix the wound on his arm and to treat his electrical burns. The whole team waited in the lobby, anxious to hear what was going to happen to their boy genius.


	11. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer wakes up in a hospital bed with Morgan sitting next to him, ready to take his statement about the torture he had just ensued.

Spencer woke up to Morgan sitting next to his hospital bed. “Hey man, ah!” Spencer tried to sit up, but was very quickly reminded how bad his injuries were.   
“Hey there kid, slow down buddy. You’ve got a lot of resting to do.”  
“Right, I, uh, forgot about that, ha.” Spencer slowly lowered himself back down, and stared at his hands.   
“Kid…”  
“I don’t have to say anything right? I mean, you guys saw the whole thing?”  
“I'm so sorry man, but he turned off the camera sometimes, so we do need your statement. You don’t have to tell me, we can bring someone else in here.”  
“No, it’s, it’s okay. Not to strike a nerve, but you’ll kind of… understand right?”  
“Yes I can, that’s why I volunteered to come talk to you first. Look I know our situations were incredibly different, but I’m here to support you, man. Anything you need, anything you want to talk about, I’m open to all of it. If you’re ready to talk about it, I’m ready to hear it, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay, got it.” Spencer tried to give him a reassuring smile, but they both knew it was a lie. Spencer went back to staring at his hands. His eyes traced from his trembling hands, to his self harm scars he just then realized were the first time they were exposed to a member of his team, and up the long cut Peter had carved into him just the day before. Reid shook his head at the thought, trying to scatter the memories.   
“Okay kid, what is the first thing you remember?”  
“I had just broken up with-” Spencer looked at Morgan wide eyed, he had completely forgotten his confession.   
“Reid, no one is judging you for that okay? We talked to Jonathan, he helped us find you.” Morgan gave Spencer a real smile.  
“That’s not how I wanted you guys to find out. I was just trying to take my time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.” Morgan placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder, making him look at him.  
“You don’t need to apologize for anything, okay? That’s up to you to figure out and handle, no one can rush that. That’s all in your own time.” Reid nodded, quickly wiping a tear from his face as Morgan gave him a reassuring smile, “So you had just broken up with Jonathan because of the blackmail you recieved?”  
“You guys saw all the letters?” Morgan looked down, trying to figure out how to tell Spencer without upsetting him too much. He was at a loss for words. “No, that makes sense. It’s just unfortunate what you had to see.” Spencer chuckled at the thought of his coworkers having to analyze his explicit photos with Jonathan. Morgan smiled, Spencer already laughing was a good sign. “So, I broke up with him and started walking back to my apartment. I like walking after I’ve experienced a lot of emotions, it, uh, helps me clear my head and calm down. I was almost home, but I felt like someone was following me, so I walked past it. I walked a few more blocks and I thought I lost them until I suddenly felt this cloth over my mouth and someone holding me in a choke hold from behind. Problem was, whoever it was, didn’t know how to properly use chloroform, so I didn’t pass out, I just felt sick. I turned around to see who it was, and then it all went black. They must have hit my head from behind.”  
“You do have a pretty gnarly injury on the back of your head so that checks out.” Spencer nodded, and closed his eyes. He started to try and control his breathing. It was hard to think about the basement, everything was a little fuzzy, and, truth be told, he didn’t want to remember anything.   
“I woke up, I couldn’t move, the chair,” Spencer’s face was contorted as he recalled the traumatic event of just the night before. “I saw Judas, talked for a bit, passed out again.” Spencer started to control his breathing again. He took a deep breath and continued, “Woke up, chair was off the floor, I hear...rats, Judas is there, showtime, green light starts, gag, self harm. No, sorry, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you guys that too.” Spencer suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Derek, tears streaming down his face.  
“Spencer, you don’t have to tell us anything.”  
“I should have told you I hurt myself. That’s a pretty standard ‘ask your friends for help’ situation. Oh my god…”  
“What Spencer?”  
“The dilaudid. What is Hotch going to do about my dilaudid? I don’t actually use it that often, I just have a little in my apartment when my head gets really bad. I’ll wake up so sure Tobias is there and then he isn’t and I can’t calm down, how do you calm down from that, right? So I just take a little, just enough to sleep. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”  
“Hey, earth to Spencer. Buddy. You don’t need to worry about any of that right now, alright? You hear me? You can get through this buddy, I know you can.”  
Spencer closed his eyes again, trying to keep it together. “Okay, yeah, okay. Um, self harm, wrong, covers the camera, walks up to me, no, you don’t have to do this, please, ah, ahh, ahh! Stop! Stop! It hurts!” Spencer opened his eyes again, breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his face. His hands covered his now red face, ashamed. “The whole basement was so damp, I was covered in water. He electrocuted me. The cord, he was holding an exposed electrical cord, he put it on my chest. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”  
“It’s okay buddy, you’re doing great.”  
Spencer closed his eyes yet again. “He turned off the camera. I was crying, my chest hurt so bad. He kept putting his hands in my hair, he kept… he kept touching me.” Spencer squeezed his hand hard, “He wouldn’t let me pass out again. He made sure I was awake. 15 minutes. 15 minutes. Camera back on, green light, showtime. Faggot.” Spencer started crying again, Morgan let a tear slip down his cheek, knowing Reid wouldn’t notice. Spencer whispered again, “Faggot. No. Yes. Covers camera. He, uh, he covered the camera. C-covered the camera.” Spencer’s hands were fidgeting like crazy. “He, uh, he covered the camera. And, uh, then, uh, he covered the camera.” Morgan held Spencer’s hands.  
“Listen, buddy, I know this is difficult, but it’s me, man. There is no judgment in this room, you’re safe.” Spencer nodded, gripping onto Morgan.  
Spencer was just whispering now, terrified someone else would hear. “I knew you guys could hear me. He covered the camera, he walked up to me, faggot, no, please, don’t, no, he touched the hem of my b-boxers, please, faggot, no, he p-pulled t-them down, stop, faggot, you don’t have to, he, he, pulled t-them d-down and,” He paused, hoping Morgan would let him continue without having to say it. “I didn’t want anyone to hear. I tried to be quiet, but it was so horrible. Not my first time. I should’ve told someone that too. I wanted to tell you, but you were gone, and I don't want to bother you.” SPencer shook his head, eyes still glued shut.  
“You will never bother me, kid. You call me when you need anything. You’re talking about prison, right?”  
“Prison, Tobias, and Middle School.”  
“Middle school?”  
“Yeah, my Dad, that’s when I first started self-harming. That’s why when we saw him I could barely look at him. I know everyone knew I was acting different, I was just praying they wouldn’t profile it. Rossi took me to the hypnotist and I saw it, but I told her I didn’t want to be there so I wouldn’t say anything. Then Tobias, his Father abused him, so when he was his father…”  
“He abused you.” Morgan sighed and put his face in his hands. Spencer looked up at him concerned.  
“Hey, Morgan, C’mon, I’m fine, okay? Don’t worry about me, man.”  
“Spencer, I’m just so sorry. You don’t deserve all of this… hurt.” Spencer shrugged, staring back down at his hands. “Now, a lot of this I already know, but the screen was off for a few hours, do you remember what happened then?”  
“What?”  
“You don’t remember those few hours when the camera was off? Look man, I know this is hard but-”  
“You guys couldn’t see me?”  
“No, no we were scared he killed you, man.”  
“Oh my god.” Spencer’s face went pale, and he gripped Morgans arm again.   
“Hey, kid? What happened? What’s going on?”  
“He gave me enough dilaudid to knock me out. When I came to, he told me he had played the game a few more times, just without my input. He said he let Peter play with me. I puked next to my chair when he told me. He didn’t do anything?”  
“No, man. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t do anything.” Morgan hugged Spencer as he sobbed into his shoulder. His whole body was shaking, sobbing out the last 48 hrs of pure torture. “You’re okay man, you're okay.”  
“Thank you, by the way,” Spencer managed to say in between sobs, “You guys got there just in time.” He pulled back and looked at Morgan. Morgan patted him on the shoulder.   
“Don’t worry buddy, I won’t ever let you go that long ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was so fun for me to write, and I appreciate your hits! I've never had the courage to post anything, so I'm happy y'all are seeing this. This was the last chapter, but let me know if you guys have anymore ideas for me. Thanks again!


End file.
